


It's in our eyes

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Sharing a soft smile across a crowded room
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	It's in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> All this longing, oh my heart! Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Armin van Buuren ft. Christian Burns - The Light Between Us)

Marinette was listening to Juleka, or trying to, but her eyes moved on their own accord. They sought  _ him,  _ instinctively knowing where to look. There was a whole room between them, with people moving around and obscuring their view of each other and yet they felt connected by an invisible bond. 

When their eyes met she fought hard to keep a stupid grin off her face. Adrien was talking to Kim but his eyes had sought her too. It was unbelievable how much she loved him and how hard it was to pretend, to hide. She closed her eyes as her heart filled with longing. 

She knew this was necessary, this was prudent. They had to hide to protect themselves and everyone around them. At least they could be together. It would have been so much harder if she had to look at him from a distance and feel as if he would never be hers. 

But it wasn’t easy. She wanted to throw her arms around him, hold him close, kiss him for all the world to see. She didn’t want to have to hold back, to feel her hands itch to touch him. 

She could imagine it so easily. As soon as they found themselves alone, he would waste no time. His hands would cup her face gently, as if she was breakable, his lips will kiss hers softly, almost reverently. And this would be the moment when she would lose it. Her hands would bury in his hair, pulling him close, as close as possible as she kissed him fervently. When it came to him, she had no self-control. Especially when they’d had to pretend that nothing had changed, that Adrien and Marinette were still just friends. 

Her eyes opened reluctantly, because she didn’t want to let go of the fantasy. The adoration that filled his eyes as he took in her far-away look melted her. She was sure it was pretty clear on her face what she’d been thinking about. At least to him.

“Just a little more, m’lady, be patient,” she could almost hear him say in her mind. “I love you, I need you now,” she tried to tell him.

His lips curved into a soft smile and she knew he understood. That he felt the same. She could feel her lips stretch too, mirroring his expression. At least with everyone knowing of her long-time crush on him, nobody would find it strange to catch her make sheep’s eyes at him. 

It was hard, but they were still close and oh, the promise of later was so sweet in the air between them. Just a few more hours, she could do this, she told herself. 

***

Adrien tapped with a foot impatiently. The way his boot hit the floor could have been heard distinctly if it wasn’t for the people bustling around him. He didn’t know who had thought to invite Ladybug and Chat Noir to a “gathering in their honour”, but he’d do anything to find that person and have some words with them.

Of course he and Marinette were too polite to decline such an invitation. And they also understood that the intention behind it was pure. People wanted to thank them for everything they were doing to protect Paris. 

But the last thing Adrien needed was to have such social obligations as Chat, on top of all boring social functions he had to attend as himself. 

Having Marinette there with him should have made it more bearable but this wasn’t the case since no one was to know that Chat Noir and Ladybug were in a relationship. 

His eyes tracked her as she moved around the room, elegant and poised as always. Everyone wanted to talk to her and while he was glad that he was mostly ignored, he knew that she didn’t welcome the constant attention. She wasn’t that used to it and at the end of this thing she would feel totally drained. 

She pretended to be listening to a middle-aged couple singing her praises, a polite smile on her face, but her eyes found his. His heart swelled when her attention shifted to him. She was far from him and people were milling around the room constantly between them, but he could almost feel her eyes trace his features. It felt like a caress. 

It soothed some of the ache in him. But it still couldn’t compensate for his inability to hold her close, to have her lean on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. He wanted to shout to the whole world that she was his. But he couldn’t. It was dangerous. 

He looked at her instead, trying to convey with his eyes how much he wanted to cross the room and swoop in for a kiss, right there. To taste her and claim her as his own with no regard for who was watching. He longed for the day when this would be possible.

A soft blush covered her cheeks as if she could read his thoughts and the polite smile on her lips softened, turning into something private, just for him.

He could feel a smile tugging at his own lips. He let his desire fill his eyes, making her see the promise of what he’d do to her later. She bit her bottom lip as if trying to stop herself from grinning at him and looked away. Oh, she knew. 

He let himself gaze at her lovingly as she moved onto the next guests. After all, all of Paris knew that he was in love with her, it wasn’t anything suspicious. 

He could only hope that as anticipation built he would be able to be true to his promise sooner rather than later.

***

When they were finally alone, no one hesitated. She practically flew into his arms and they kissed ardently, eager to make up for their time apart. No matter how hard it was to pretend, at least they had each other and stolen moments like this to make it all worthwhile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist adding that small moment at the end. So far my experiment of writing a fic without a kiss is a failure 😁


End file.
